Cat Valentine
Caterina "Cat" Valentine is one of the main characters on Victorious. She is known as a ditzy, bubbly, and cheerful person who rarely gets angry. When she gets offended she often exclaims, "What's that supposed to mean?!" It has been confirmed that she will be one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon series, currently titled "Sam and Cat", alongside Sam Puckett (from iCarly, portrayed by Jennette McCurdy). She is portrayed by Ariana Grande. Personality Cat originally explained that she dyed her hair red because it is the same color as a red velvet cupcake, which is her favorite dessert. However, in a more recent video, she explains that her brother thought she was an intruder when coming home late one night and smashed her head with a vase, resulting in her head bleeding. The blood seeped into her hair and stained it red. When Cat liked the color, she decided to dye it red permanently. In Seasons 2 and 3, Cat's hair became a bit darker and longer than it had been in Season 1. In Pilot, Cat's hair was red and curly, though throughout the rest of the series it's still red, but straight. Except in The Blonde Squad, where she wore a blond wig along with Tori and Jade. Cat is almost always cheerful, and is rarely in a bad mood. As an example, in Survival of the Hottest she states that, "I'm really hot, but I'm still in a good mood!", emphasizing the fact that she rarely gets angry or annoyed. In Robbie's song, Robbie's Big Toe, and on a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She stated in a Slap video that her mom was a competitive breath holder while she was pregnant with her, which the many baffled doctors her family has visited state as a possible reason as to why she is the way she is. Ariana Grande, the actress who portrays her, says she feels Cat is a challenging character to play because her ditziness might make it hard for her to be seen as likable by the fans and that she works to make them understand Cat's personality. Cat also loves animals such as rabbits, hedgehogs and any animal that is fluffy and/or adorable. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often takes a compliment as if you mean it to be offensive until you clarify it with her. Her catchphrase is "What's that supposed to mean!?" because she gets offended easily. (This is exactly like Misty from Moody's Point, a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the Amanda Show.) While Cat is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around without getting annoyed. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters is that they need to walk on eggshells around her, or else they risk getting her upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times, although in fairness, Cat doesn't make it easy. Trivia *In "Survival of the Hottest", André states that Cat weighs "only, like, 90 pounds". He might have been exaggerating, but considering her height of 5'2" (1.58 m), this may not be too much of a stretch. *It has been stated twice that Cat is bipolar. *The first known product she bought from SkyStore was a fake (and poisonous) snow-making machine. Other products she has purchased include the Ball Freshener, The World's Most Powerful Portable Juicer, and The World's Thinnest Tennis Racket, among others. *She still eats baby food, much like Quinn in Zoey 101, another Schneider Production, who is also considered weird and enjoys baby food. *She enjoys Sunday afternoon naps. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. Ironically, the actress portraying her, Ariana Grande, is allergic to cats. *Cat has naturally curly hair, as revealed in the Pilot. Also, Ariana Grande, has naturally curly hair. *Like Ariana Grande, the girl who portrays Cat, Cat has also dyed her hair. Cat has never said it is a natural colour, and she didn't protest when Sikowitz called her "synthetically red-headed" (Helen Back Again). *In the episode Robarazzi, it is hinted that two of her uncles are gay when she says, "I went to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco." This was mentioned by Dan Schneider on his blog, but people can look at it in another way, that is more kid friendly. *She has a cousin and an uncle of the same name: Jesse. *Her screen name is HappyCat. *She says that her name is short for Caterina, though her grandmother is the only one who calls her that. *Her grandmother is said to make really good fudge. *Cat is the only main character who has punched someone (Tori) in the face on-screen for real and not as part of a play. (Cat's New Boyfriend) Then she also punched Robbie in the episode April Fools' Blank. *According to her video profile, her favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. *Cat often mentions her brother. It is implied that he is just as weird as she is, if not weirder. It is also confirmed sometimes how her brother gets injured. She seems to care about him, as she states that she "gets nervous when he eats things that aren't food". *It has not been confirmed yet if Cat only has one brother or more than one brother as she only says "My brother...", which could imply that she has more than one, but refers to them all as "my brother". *Cat refuses to use "dirty" words. (Tori the Zombie) *Cat's hair is the color of red velvet cupcakes. This is because they're one of her favorite food (mentioned on TheSlap). *Cat says in Cat's Random Thoughts that she is allergic to nuts. However, one of her statuses later on TheSlap reads "Almonds are a girl's best friend", which may mean that she is only slightly allergic or is only allergic to certain types of nuts. Or she could really be allergic to almonds, because she was misquoting the phrase, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend," because she didn't know it was "diamonds" instead of "almonds." *Her brother was said to eat many strange things, including her charm bracelet. *She can use her toes to scratch her nose, as seen in Rex Dies. *Cat's catchphrase, "What's that supposed to mean?", often said at the strangest times, was also said by Misty in Moody's Point, a sketch on the Schneider show The Amanda Show. Interestingly, Misty had curly hair, and when Cat first says this she has curly hair. *Cat mentions in The Birthweek Song that she hates helmets. *Her name could be a reference to the actress and singer Caterina Valente. *Cat is an unnatural redhead with brown eyes. *Cat loves mass texting (A Film by Dale Squires). *In the episode Survival of the Hottest, Cat is shown to have a hot pink bandeau bikini. *Cat says that she loves elderly people, and thinks it's "so cute" how they shake when they pour their juice. *Cat has a talent for knowing people's exact clothing and limb measurements. *She has made herself many outfits for her Costume Design class, including a Sikowitz costume, Little Bo Peep, a spy, and a superhero costume. *Cat posted on her Slap profile that she can not snap her fingers. However, she snaps her fingers when she remembers the name of sweet & sour sauce in Wok Star. It is possible that she learned how to snap her fingers after she made her video profile. *Cat revealed on her Slap profile that she sends an average of 407 text messages per day. *According to her 'Cat Bash' poster, Cat has a crazy neighbor who throws things at people. *In iParty with Victorious, Cat barely talked for the whole episode, and used a talking headband and a special app on her pear phone. This was because her vocal cords weren't working well. For mysterious reasons, though, she was able to sing at the end of the episode. *Cat has a dog, according to Stage Fighting. *Cat's favorite flavor of shaved ice is cherry, according to Survival of the Hottest. *On one of her videos, someone asked what's wrong with her. She said that her parents took her to doctors, and there's a theory that her mom is a competitive breath-holder and she held her breath a lot when she was pregnant with Cat. *Cat is a member of the Yerbanian prison gang, as she said in Locked Up!. *Also said in Locked Up!, that Cat loves mushrooms. *Cat (and André) are the only ones to have befriended everyone in the group. *Cat takes every sentence expression literally. In example, in iParty with Victorious, when Lane told her to type anything on the speechy keen app, she did type the word "anything." *Cat has a wide variety of talents, as shown in Helen Back Again. *Cat loves Sesame Street, as mentioned in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Cat has mentioned on TheSlap that she has a French neighbor whose cat she watches. *According to her second Tweet Time with Cat video, her brother hit her with a vase (thinking she was a burglar/intruder) and the blood in her hair inspired her to dye her hair. *Cat's hair has darkened since the first season. It also got a little longer in the second season. *Cat loves the dancing and singing kid's group, The Waggafuffles, as seen in The Diddly-Bops. *Her doctor told her she needs therapy. *She enjoys telling stories to old people, as mentioned in TheSlap. *She has four credit cards. *Cat has a hamster named Santa because he is fat. *She mentioned on TheSlap that she is in an relationship, but however, he has never been seen on Victorious or ever mentioned (except once on TheSlap). *Cat keeps candy in her bra as shown in How Trina Got In (Gumdrops, gummy bears, jellybeans and licorice). *According to Jade, she is a vegan. Although Cat never said "yes" and there were no proof about her being a vegan. She said in the episode A Film by Dale Squires that one time she ate a hamburger which made her sneeze. But real life, Ariana Grande does not eat meat except for fish making her a pescetarian. *In Tori Goes Platinum, she had an obsession with bibble. *She, or better yet, her parents, might have a lot of money because she was able to buy a lot of stuff on the SkyStore, Tap it and 20 pounds of bibble. Also, her mom works for an extremely wealthy man. *In Crazy Ponnie, she fell asleep during study hall and Jade cuts all of her hair off, making her bald. But her hair comes back in episodes filmed after Crazy Ponnie. *She is possibly a Bade shipper. Because in Hollywood Fruits, a photo gallery she made by herself, one of the pictures which was a picture of Beck as a strawberry the captions says "I made Beck into a strawberry because I like strawberry lemonade and I want Beck and Jade to get back together. So maybe if they see this,they'll realize they're meant to be." *Cat has a hot pink camera, seen in Tori the Zombie. *Out of all the Victorious characters, Cat has the second highest number of fans on TheSlap behind only Tori. She has over a million fans and is one of four characters to have over a million fans, the others being Tori, Jade, and Beck. *Cat's favorite movie is Titanic. *Cat's five favorite words are Happy (number 5), Pretty (number 4), Rumnumsegadigyblog (number 3, note I probably didn't spell it right), cuddly and Sparkly (number 1). This is mentioned here . *According to Cat's latest "random thoughts " her favorite dinner is spaghetti, even though she did not mention this in her profile video when she stated her favorite foods. Category:Characters